


Now When I Think of Love it's Redefined

by Moriartied



Series: Group Dynamics [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Daddy and princess - Freeform, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friendship, Here is the smut I promised you, Louis and Harry are together romantically and sexually, Louis and Liam are platonic, M/M, Marking, Open Relationships, Pet Names, Platonic BDSM, Romance, Smut, So they fight, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, but it's not over, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story of Harry and Louis. (From the XFactor up through their first big fight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now When I Think of Love it's Redefined

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone one shot, or before any of the other stories in the series. It's basically the prequel to everything and builds up Harry and Louis' relationship from the start, and explains a lot of things that are mentioned in the other stories. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Vaguely proofread but I wrote it on my iPad so typos are all on me.
> 
> Title from Redefined by TyDi.

**Date: Summer 2010 - Spring 2012**

**Location: Various**

**POV: Louis**

 

Everyone knows that Louis fell in love with Harry when he was 18. It's like the worst kept secret ever, mainly because Louis didn't know it had to be a secret until well after the fact and at that point it was like trying to put the cat back into the bag.

Louis never thought he'd believe in love at first sight, because while he might have a flare for the dramatic, he's not _that_ much of a romantic. Except that he totally is, and it's kind of disgusting. Falling in love with Harry took him completely by surprise though.

And it wasn't because Harry was a boy. No, Louis had long come to terms with his bisexuality--or what he thought was bisexuality for years before realizing that he actually didn't have much interest in girls at all--and honestly never really tried to hide it. He'd come out to his best friends in Year 10, and they'd all been great about it, Calvin telling the others to pony up on the bet they hadn't actually formally made, Stan pretending to be offended that Louis didn't want to date him, Luke offering to be his wingman.

Louis had always been comfortable in his own skin, confident and sure of himself, until the XFactor really. And that's not to say he regrets auditioning for the show, no not in the least, because honestly it's been the greatest thing that's happened in his life, but he does wish that some of it had gone differently. Nothing shakes your sense of self like being told you're not good enough to be a solo artist, and not even good enough to have solos in the band you're thrown into, while simultaneously being told that your image won't sell. He was so young though then, and he let them tell him what to do. He let them talk him into things he wished he'd never agreed to.

But it had been the only way he could stay in the group. The only way he could stay with Harry. And if he had to do it all over again he would, in a heartbeat. Because even more than his success on the show and their blooming career and fame, Harry is the best thing that's ever happened to Louis, and he will never ever let anyone take that away from him.

Louis is constantly amazed by how smoothly their relationship took off. There was about a week of Louis worrying whether or not his feelings were reciprocated, going back and forth with himself about telling Harry or protecting himself from potential rejection, and then all of that seemed ridiculous because there Harry was, climbing into his bunk in the XFactor house, green eyes alight with mischief and a smirk on those deliciously tantalizing lips.

They hadn't even spoken that first time, just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and then Harry grinned, dimples deepening, and Louis was gone. Their first kiss was tentative for all of three seconds before their hands were in each other's hair, tongues in each other's mouth, bodies pressing desperately up against each other. Louis is amazed he didn't come in his pants, honestly, the way Harry was rocking his hips into him as they kissed with a passion that wouldn't fade for years to come.

It was good in the beginning. It was so fucking good. Harry was young and innocent and eager to please, and Louis had nothing but love and adoration for this beautiful creature who has literally fallen into his lap. Most of the XFactor live show segment is a complete blur for both of them. Their heart eyes could only see each other, and things moved so quickly, from tentative and cautious, to hot and steamy, and it was absolutely glorious.

Until they get signed by the label and suddenly management is up both their asses and apparently a gay relationship isn't going to sell the heartthrob image that the label wants to portray.

Louis wants to say that having to hide their relationship had no effect on the strength of their bond, and while it's true that they didn't love each other any less, it did certainly put a strain on things.

Particularly management's insistence on Harry being viewed by the public as a womanizer. While Louis gets saddled with a fake girlfriend, that has so much less of an effect on things, because Eleanor is a sweetheart, really, and his public dates with her aren't all that often, and it's not like he has to do anything other than go shopping and maybe kiss her a few times.

But Harry. Harry goes to clubs. Harry hangs out with half naked models. Harry has to be "caught" by paparazzi to sell the image, even though everything is planned, it has to look candid.

Still, Louis thinks everything is fine, that Harry is only acting, just like Louis is with Eleanor, until Harry comes back one night, drunk and smelling like perfume, bright red lipstick smeared down his chin.

It would be fine, except Louis knows that tonight wasn't a publicity night. Harry was at a private club opening, with no cameras allowed and a slew of nondisclosure agreements.

He doesn't call Harry out on it though. But when Harry crawls into bed with him, he turns over, facing the wall and not responding when Harry tries to cuddle into him, nudging his face into his shoulder. Louis doesn't want to have this conversation with Harry when he's drunk.

When he wakes up the next morning, Harry is already up and showered and sitting in the chair next to the hotel bed, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. His brows are furrowed tightly together and he somehow manages to look tiny despite his nearly six foot frame.

Louis pushes himself up, running his hand through his hair and clearing his throat. Harry looks over and Louis can see that his eyes are rimmed red, though he can't tell whether it's from crying or just from his hangover.

"I'm sorry," Harry says, voice low and rough. Crying, Louis decides, and that comforts him a little, because it means that it's less likely that Harry is about to break up with him. But he still doesn't like the direction this conversation is going, because Harry isn't even trying to deny that he did something bad or give an excuse for his actions.

Louis just stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

Harry takes his time, pressing his lips together and sucking in a breath through his nose. "I liked it," he says finally. "I liked kissing her, and I want to do it again. And with other people. I just..." he trails off for a moment, finally looking up at Louis, who's staring at him like he's speaking a foreign language, because he has no idea what's happening. Harry looks down at his knees again. "I'm only eighteen. I mean, I love you, so fucking much, but like... I want to do stuff with other people." He finishes and swallows, eyes flicking up to gauge Louis' reaction.

Louis doesn't know what to think. Honestly he feels like a bomb has just gone off in the room or something. His ears are ringing. Everything seems very far away. It takes him a couple minutes to even realize that Harry is waiting for a response.

"So you want to take a break and date other people?" he asks when he finally finds his voice again.

Harry immediately shakes his head. "No. No that's not what I mean. I want to date you. I just... I want to be able to go to clubs, and parties, and just... be free. To do whatever with whoever. And not have it mean anything. Just...fun."

"Fun," Louis echoes. He doesn't really get what would be fun about hooking up with anyone other than the supposed love of your life, but okay, Harry does have a point. He's an international celebrity who just recently became a legal adult, and he's tied down in a committed relationship.

Harry nods.

Louis takes a breath. "And if I say no?" he asks, eyebrows raised slightly as he picks at a frayed patch on his pajama bottoms.

Harry's expression darkens. "Then I wouldn't do it," he says, and Louis knows he means it, but he also hears the tightness in Harry's voice, and he knows this isn't just going to go away when Louis makes that call. He's never wanted to hold Harry back or cage him in. And they did move extremely fast for being so young. Harry never got a chance to experiment and explore before jumping into what could be considered a very intense relationship.

So Louis looks up and sets his jaw. "Okay," he says.

To Harry's credit, he isn't suddenly ecstatic at Louis' decision. In fact, he still looks pretty torn up. But he nods and repeats, "Okay," and that's that.

\---

A month into their open relationship is the first time Liam finds Louis curled up on the bathroom floor with his face buried in his arms, small body trembling with sobs.

"Lou?" he calls from the door. "Shit Lou, what happened?"

Louis shakes his head, curling deeper into himself. "It's stupid."

Liam drops down to a crouch in front of him, tugging his arms away from his body and forcing his head up.

"Nothing is stupid that makes you this upset. Tell me about it."

Louis knows that it's not up to debate. Liam will make him talk eventually, so he just gives in now.

"I thought I'd be okay with it," he says bitterly. Then he realizes that Liam doesn't have any idea what he's talking about, so he backs up. "Me and Harry. We're trying an open relationship. Because he wants to experiment and stuff. And I said I was fine with it. But he didn't come home last night, at all, and I...it fucking _hurts_. Like I'm not enough for him or something. Like, I'm right fucking here and he'd prefer to be with someone else than with me."

When he finishes, he can tell Liam is fuming. He's got that clench of his jaw and his fists are involuntarily balling at his sides. Louis' always amazed by how fiercely protective and supportive Liam is of him, especially when their friendship got off to such a rocky start.

"You have to tell him that," Liam says.

Louis immediately shakes his head, but Liam won't have any of it.

"He needs to know what he's doing to you. The only way it's going to work out is if you have good communication."

Louis wonders how Liam got to be this fountain of pure wisdom. Like, sometimes he's not even sure if Liam is human, there's got to be some divinity in there somewhere. Okay, maybe he's being a little dramatic because maybe he's got some pretty heavy idol-worship thing going on for Liam, but nonetheless, Liam is right, yet again, and Louis knows he should take his advice.

He also realizes that he can suddenly breathe again now that Liam's here, and isn't _that_ interesting.

It's also interesting discovering that he hadn't felt the lest bit self-conscious about Liam seeing him cry.

Liam looks at him, brows arched and lips pressed together in a tight line.

"So are you going to talk to him?"

Louis nods.

Liam reaches up to brush some of Louis' hair out of his face where it's matting to his tear streaked cheeks. "Good," he says, and Louis fucking _preens_.

\---

When Harry comes back later that morning, still dressed in last night's clothes, Louis confronts him immediately, not wanting to lose any of the confidence Liam helped him build up.

"New rule," he says, and Harry flinches at his tone. Louis continues. "When we're in the same city, we sleep together. If you can't agree to that, then there is something wrong with our relationship and we need to reevaluate it."

Harry blinks. This is the first time Louis has used this tone with him outside of their kinkier sex scenes. It takes him a moment to realize that Louis is still giving him a choice, and not an ultimatum either. Louis made very sure not to guilt Harry into anything. He's not threatening to break up with him if he can't agree to the terms, and he can see the moment that dawns on Harry. The moment he realizes Louis is right. That if their relationship is good, then he should _want_ to come home to Louis at night when he can.

Louis is still scared though. Constantly scared that Harry is going to decide he really isn't enough for him.

His fears are assuaged for the moment though, because Harry nods quickly. "Yes. Yes, I can agree to that. I'm so sorry, Lou. I didn't think about how you would feel. I'm such a shit boyfriend. I'm sorry," he blubbery on for a minute until Louis cuts him off.

"It's okay, love," he says, even though it's not quite, but it will be, he hopes. "We just needed to talk. And clarify things."

Harry nods again, and then he launches himself at Louis, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his neck.

"Want to prove I'm yours," he mumbles into Louis' skin. "Want to show you how much I love you. I'll do anything."

When Louis doesn't respond for a moment, Harry picks his head up, giving Louis that wide eyed desperate to please expression that Louis couldn't resist if he wanted to.

"Make me yours daddy, please," Harry begs.

Louis sucks in a breath, because Harry's only used that nickname a couple times before and it's usually when Louis is balls deep in his ass and he has no control over what comes out of his mouth.

"You want me to mark you, baby?" Louis asks as he peels Harry's arms from around him and leads the boy over to the bed. "Want the world to know who you belong to, hm?" He pushes Harry's shoulders to get him to fall back onto the bed, then crawls up on top of him, trailing his fingers along his jaw and down his neck. "Gonna let everyone know who your daddy is?" he tries out the nickname for himself and God does he like that.

Harry nods, eyes still on Louis, needy and pleading. "Fuck daddy, yes, mark me please," he begs, and the words come out husky and low, dirty but at the same time so pure and earnest, and Louis doesn't hesitate to drop his head down and attach his lips to Harry's neck, sucking hard at the soft skin under his jaw. Harry moans softly, head dropping back onto the bed as he brings his arms up to wrap around Louis' waist. Louis shakes his head, reaching back to wrap his hands around Harry's wrists and lifting them up over his head where he holds them securely as he continues to suck marks down Harry's neck and along his collarbone.

Harry is quivering under him when he pulls back to look down at the boy, admiring the trail of purpling bruises he's left on his creamy pale skin.

"Think you need some more marks, yes?" Louis asks, eyes scanning down Harry's body. "Maybe my handprints on your ass?"

Harry groans and his hips buck up against Louis, who is essentially sitting on top of him.

"You like that idea baby?"

Harry nods, and Louis pushes himself up, nudging Harry to roll over onto his stomach.

"Up on your knees babe. Pants off, and face down in the mattress."

Louis falls into this role easily, the sexual domming. He knows what he wants, and Harry is so pliant, willing to do anything for him. He wishes this confidence carried over into the rest of his life.

Harry obeys, pushing his pants down and kicking them off to the side of the bed. He kneels down, chest flat against the bed and ass up in the air. Louis trails his fingers over the soft warm flesh, and then drags one down between his cheeks, teasing his hole which draws a throaty moan from Harry. The noise alone is enough to make Louis hard in his pants, and he groans as he shoves his sweats down to free his cock.

He spits on his hand and slicks up his fingers before pushing the middle one roughly into Harry. Harry whines at the intrusion, back arching down as his fingers clench at the bedspread under him. Louis knows he should be using lube, but he wants Harry to feel this for days as a reminder. He starts fucking his finger into Harry, not waiting long before adding a second.

Harry is pushing his ass back against Louis' fingers, and Louis won't tolerate that kind of greediness so he pulls his other hand back and smacks Harry hard on the ass, making him yelp and jerk forward. The skin flushes briefly, but fades too fast, and that just won't do. Louis smacks him again, fingers spread wide, leaving a distinct imprint. He keeps working his fingers into Harry, who has dissolved into a desperate mewling, biting down on the bedspread as Louis winds up to smack his ass again.

By the time he's finishes, Harry's ass is a deep shade of pink, with distinct finger shaped bruises, and he's gasping and rutting into the mattress. Louis leans down and presses a kiss to Harry's shoulder, then trails his lips down the boy's back to calm him down. "Such a good boy," he coos now that Harry has stilled, his breathing coming more evenly. "What would you like now, baby?" Louis asks, fingers ghosting over Harry's tender cheeks. "Want me to fuck you?"

Harry nods fervently at that and Louis laughs. "Course you do Princess," he teases Harry with a finger tracing over his entrance, but not pushing inside. "Gonna need you to beg for it though," he says as he squeezes Harry's ass, causing the boy to hiss and groan.

"Please daddy, please. Need you inside me. Need you to fuck me hard. Make me yours, daddy," Harry gushes, pressing his face deeper into the bed and canting his ass up, his cheeks spreading so nicely for Louis. Louis lets him go on for a few minutes until he's almost crying with need and then relents, dipping his head down to press a kiss directly to Harry's tight hole. Harry shivers and lets out a breathy guttural moan, and now Louis doesn't waste any time getting two fingers inside him again. Once he's stretched him open satisfactorily, he strokes his own cock a few times, using the leaking precum to slick up his length, and then he's pushing into Harry and they're both moaning loudly, bodies pressed flush together as Louis bottoms out with a gasp and a bite to Harry's shoulder.

"Fuck baby, so good for me," he breathes, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, feeling the tight friction drag over his cock. Harry whines in response, rocking his hips to try to take Louis deeper. Louis grabs his hips in response and slams into him hard, making him cry out, body trembling.

"Daddy please... please..." Harry stammers, pounding completely wrecked.

"Please what, Princess?"

Harry moans at the nickname and almost forgets to answer the question until Louis digs his fingers into his hips in a reminder.

"Please touch me," Harry gasps out.

Louis doesn't tease him this time, just reaches one hand around to wrap around Harry's thick desperate cock. He strokes in time with his thrusts, getting faster as he feels Harry starting to come apart under him. He's close to his own orgasm, and a few thrusts later he's groaning.

"Want us to come together," he gasps through clenched teeth. Harry nods, dipping his head down as he moans, his body trembling.

Louis fucks into him hard, and suddenly he's coming, and feeling Harry clench around him as his own orgasm hits, and it's too much. He nearly whites out as he keeps fucking Harry through both their orgasms and then he collapses on top of the boy, breathing heavily before slipping off to roll onto his back on the mattress. Harry takes a few moments to recover as well, and then he crawls over to Louis, draping an arm around his waist and resting his head on his chest. Louis smiles and brings a hand up to run through Harry's sweaty curls.

"Maybe we should fight more if it's going to lead to epic makeup sex like this," Louis jokes, brain still feeling a little floaty from his orgasm high. But Harry immediately shakes his head, curling himself tighter into Louis.

"Don't want to fight with you. Ever," he burrows his face into Louis' chest. "Hurts too much."

Louis smiles a little at that, wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging him close.

"I know baby. It hurts me too. No more fighting, alright?"

Harry nods. They're both fading fast, and neither has the energy to get up and clean off right now, so Louis just shifts them over to the other side of the bed, the clean side, and pulls a blanket up around them.

They're okay, he thinks with relief. They're okay now. And things are going to get better now that they've talked. As he runs his fingers absently through Harry's hair, he takes a deep breath. Communication has never been his strong suit, but now that he knows how important it is, he's going to try harder. And he's got Liam to help him if he needs it, and that's so so comforting.

Harry's breaths have evened out and he's asleep on Louis' chest. The older boy presses a soft kiss to his forehead, and then closes his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> And I exist on [tumblr](http://coltonfuckinghaynes.tumblr.com) sometimes if you want to come find me.


End file.
